Kekasih
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita-cerita pendek mengenai bukti bahwa Kuroko seorang seme idaman bagi Furihata. Special for #KurokoSemeExtreme Event. Warning: KuroFuri, Shonen-ai, dan OOC


Kalian tahu tidak? aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia pendiam, bicara seperlunya, dan suka menghilang tiba-tiba—tapi meski begitu aku tetap menyukainya. Awalnya aku tidak yakin, hubungan kami bisa sampai tahap ini. Hei—bahkan aku tidak ingat kami pernah melakukan PDKT sebelumnya. Tahu-tahu dia sudah menyatakan cinta dan aku menerimanya. Aneh kan? Tapi aku tidak merasa menyesal. Kuroko adalah _seme_ idaman.

Iya, seme—jangan bilang kalian tidak percaya?

"Furihata-kun ayo pulang."

"Iya."

Baiklah, akan kuceritakan satu-per satu ke- _seme_ -an dirinya.

* * *

 **Kekasih**

" **sebuah cerita yang dibuat untuk memeriahkan event KUROKOSEMEXTREME"**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair: KuroFuri ( Kuroko x Furihata )**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, Furihata POV dan agak OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ketika aku kelelahan.**

.

Aku masih ingat, hari itu pelatih melipat gandakan latihan kami. Rasanya tak tergambarkan, yang pasti aku merasa lelah sekali. Bajuku bahkan sampai basah dengan keringat—ingin sekali aku menceburkan diri ke kolam. Yang lain juga tak berbeda jauh dariku, sama-sama kehabisan nafas dan terkapar di lantai gedung olahraga—hanya pelatih yang masih memiliki stamina lebih, menyuruh kami kembali memulai latihan.

"Capek..."

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan hal yang sama. Aku tidak memiliki stamina lebih, jadi—berlatih seperti ini membuatku hampir pingsan. Tapi untunglah tak lama pelatih merasa iba, dan menyuruh kami semua beristirahat sejenak. Aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan—dengan cepat aku berjalan ke sisi dan bersender pada tembok. Sejenak kupejamkan mata, mencoba untuk meredakan rasa lelah. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah handuk kecil terjatuh di atas kepalaku.

"Rambutmu basah sekali Furihata- _kun_."

"Habis panas."

Kuroko membalas dengan tawa pelan, dan kemudian mengusapkan handuk tadi ke kepala dan wajahku—mungkin ia ingin mengelap seluruh keringatku. Aku diam saja—toh rasanya nyaman.

"Furihata- _kun_ mau kuambilkan minum?"

Aku meliriknya sekilas, memperhatikan wajah lesunya yang sama sepertiku. Padahal dia juga kelelahan, tapi sempat-sempatnya memperhatikanku. Ah—sepertinya pipiku sedikit merona. Dengan gelengan pelan kubalas ucapannya—

"Tidak perlu...kau istirahat saja dulu."

—sambil menepuk-nepuk lantai kosong di sebelahku.

.

.

 **Ketika aku kedinginan.**

.

Waktu itu kalau tidak salah, aku dan Kuroko pulang larut—kami berdua kebagian membersihkan _gym_ setelah dipakai latihan—dan udara malam sangat tidak menguntungkan, begitu dingin. Aku yang tidak memakai pakaian tebal hanya bisa pasrah, dan berharap secepetnya sampai rumah. Sesekali kutiup telapak tanganku, lumayan—uap panas yang kuciptakan mampu menghangatkan diri walau hanya sementara.

"Kenapa malam ini dingin sekali..."

Aku menggerutu, sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kulihat dia tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun—padahal dia memakai pakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Apa mungkin kulit Kuroko lebih tebal?

"Kuroko, kau tidak kedinginan?"

Kuroko melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Aku menunggu jawabannya, namun dia sepertinya tak berniat menjawab. Sebal, aku hendak kembali mengeluarkan suara, namun sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku—membuatku mengurungkan niat itu.

"Kalau kau berjauhan begitu tentu saja dingin."

Kuroko menarikku mendekat, bahu kami jadi saling bersentuhan. Jarak kami begitu dekat—tapi ternyata ucapan Kuroko benar, rasanya sangat hangat. Ya—sampai-sampai wajahku pun ikut menghangat.

"Masih dingin?"

Aku hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan.

.

.

 **Ketika aku sedang sakit.**

.

Pernah sekali aku jatuh sakit, hanya demam biasa tapi hal itu membuat Kuroko khawatir sekali. Begitu mendengar kabar aku jatuh sakit, ia langsung bergegas datang ke rumah ku. Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, terlihat begitu panik. Mungkin Kuroko takut sakitku parah.

"Kau tak apa Furihata- _kun_?"

Suaraku sedikit serak, tapi aku tetap membalas ucapannya. Kulihat Kuroko mendekat, kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Rasanya dingin tapi nyaman. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, mengisyaratkan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin Kuroko khawatir.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kukupaskan buah?"

Kembali kuggelengkan kepala, namun kali ini suaraku ikut membantu mejawab.

"Aku hanya ingin Kuroko menemaniku."

Kulihat Kuroko terdiam, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Perlahan tangan yang tadi berada di dahiku kini berpindah ke kepalaku—mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Aku seketika memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuannya padaku.

Ternyata benar kata orang—kalau berada di sisi orang yang spesial bagimu, sakitmu terasa menghilang.

.

.

 **Ketika aku sedang marah.**

.

Aku pernah merasa kesal pada Kuroko. Sebenarnya karena suatu hal yang sederhana—dia lupa kalau kami janjian kencan—dan malah pergi dengan teman-temannya, bermain basket bersama. Aku tau, aku begitu kekanak-kanakan—tapi entah mengapa aku malu untuk meminta maaf. Ukh—masalahnya aku dengan tiba-tiba memarahi Kuroko di lorong sekolah, membuat kami berdua seketika menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Kau bodoh Kouki...kau malah membuat Kuroko malu."

Kini aku menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah—mungkin sedang berusaha kabur dari Kuroko. Sesekali mulutku mengeluarkan desahan lelah. Sudah berulang kali aku memikirkan kata-kata maaf tapi semuanya terkesan dibuat-buat. Aku tidak bermaksud terus bersembunyi, hanya saja aku belum berani bertemu dengan Kuroko. Aku sudah membentaknya—dia pasti marah padaku.

"Bodoh..."

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

Aku berjengit kaget, kemudian menoleh ke arah suara berasal—dan berhasil menemukan Kuroko sedang berdiri di belakangku. Seketika suaraku tercekat, merasa bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan. Aku terlalu fokus dengan pikiranku sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau Kuroko sudah mengambil posisi berjongkok dihadapanku—kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak coklat dari sakunya.

"Maaf soal kemarin Furihata- _kun_ , lain kali aku tidak akan lupa."

Aku terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataannya. Mataku menatap Kuroko dan coklat bergantian—kemudian tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata, semakin merasa bersalah karena telah memarahinya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku...hiks..."

Aku memeluk kuroko, yang langsung dibalas olehnya. Kuroko diam saja, ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap kepalaku—berusaha menenangkan tangisanku. Dan sepertinya tanpa kuberi tahu, Kuroko mengetahui alasan mengapa aku menangis.

"Jangan menangis Furihata- _kun_. Aku yang salah."

.

.

 **Ketika aku berulang tahun.**

.

Saat hari ulang tahunku, Kuroko memberiku sebuah hadiah. Awalnya kupikir ia melupakannya. Habis kuroko tidak sekalipun membahas ulang tahunku. Bahkan dia bukanlah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Aku seharian merasa _bad mood_ , ya—tapi begitu melihatnya di depan rumahku tepat pukul 23.59 malam sambil berujar kalimat itu— _bad mood_ -ku langsung menguap entah kemana, aku merasa senang senang. Sudah kuputuskan hari itu adalah ulang tahun terbaikku.

" _Aku memang bukanlah yang pertama mengucapkan, tapi aku yang akan menutupnya. Selamat ulang tahun Kouki-kun, terima kasih sudah terlahir ke dunia ini dan menjadi kekasihku._ "

Dan kecupan dibibir sebagai pelengkap semuanya.

.

.

Itulah ceritaku, jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah percaya?

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

Yei~ selesai maaf kalau mengecewakan, dan ini agak berantakkan karena aku buru-buru buatnya *bows* ngejar deadline event-nya huhu. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^ ^)/ Rakshapurwa undur diri dulu ' ')/


End file.
